


what was lost is found

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Multi, Voldemort Bashing, good light side bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: A prophecy unfilled and forgotten  from 591c.e  is just about to become fulfilled
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	what was lost is found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fixing Past Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181386) by [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan). 



> Just saying this once I do not own the characters from harry potter and others and I am just playing with them. loosely based on debstheslytherinsnapefan story of embracing his true self. also another story that used the Arthurian legends in their stories.

590 c.e Prophecy unfulfilled and forgotten except for witch Vivian the apparent murderer of Merlin descendants and Morgan Le Fey son Ywain descendant  
‘Chains and shackles will be smashed when the real saviour of magic destined from the paternal line of the forgotten son of the healer and witch Morgan le Fey. He will unite the wild natural magic of muggles with the corrupt and entwined magic of the dark and light magic peoples.  
All should bow down to him, but none will! He will be forged in muggle poverty and love, and from bullying from all magical creatures. He will be seen as lower than the lowest house servant, and become lost as he tries to serves two corrupt masters. But his wisdom and fortitude that he gains from awaken Merlin the great will shine through and peace and prosperity for all beings will be born”  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Vivian enchanted Merlin to his fall to his death under a rock slide, after gaining all the knowledge of magic she thought Merlin had taught her. But Merlin just slept a long sleep, waiting for the time when Morgan Le Fey forgotten descendant finally finds and awakens him.

Merlin and Vivian had one son who established the lines of Ravenclaw and the Dumbledores, over time the Dumbledores magic became as corrupt as Vivian. Only power and prestige over everything became important to them. The Dumbledores throughout history had used the potion that controlled people that Vivian had developed, the potion had no known antidote and was only used on a few key people each generation, until the corrupt and power hungry Albus Dumbledore used the potion widely. For Albus desires and addiction to having power, honour and prestige even eclipsed the most morally corrupted previous Ravenclaw or Dumbledore. 

Albus had a plan that would give him everything he wanted and desired. Nobody poor, rich, muggle or magical would get in the way of his plans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle believed himself to be the unnamed redeemer of magic that the prophecy stated, he was after all a descendent of Slytherin who was directly descended from the son of Ywain who was the son of Morgan Le Fey, the powerful enchantress and half sister of King Arthur the great. But Voldemort had also fallen to the allure of pride, power, and prestige.

Both the leaders of light and dark sides to magic had managed to corrupt magic so intensively that only the wild natural magic of the pagans and muggles would be able stabilise and save the magical world. The unnamed saviour of the whole magical world was a poor half-blood child, that was heavily despised and bullied by his peers and teachers. But this child who became a powerful wizard was directly descended from the Morgan Le Fey forgotten son Gwain.

The mundane world had known of magic for years, they respected magic and its powers and bounties, they never abused magic and respected their magical elders. They never expected or demanded anything from magic, when the two worlds of the mundane and magical had separated due to a number of factors the mundane magical celebrations had been adapted to become church celebrations by the Christian church. 

Mundanes still danced witches dances, understood the signs of nature and magic. They had over a long period of time understood their magic and environment, they could now control their part of magic. Bend most of the magic to their will. But for one lonely wizarding boy who had as a only friend a red headed popular girl, his magic was untameable by the normal magical means. The wand from Ollivanders wand shop that marginally accepted him, stented his magical growth, it was his father who whispered to his son that the magic running through his veins was totally different to normal magic! His magic would only be tamed by his son using wandless magic, a wand was only a prop that the boy had to use to ensure that nobody in the magical world realised how powerful he really was. It took the father the whole of the summer before the start of Hogwarts to teach his son how to hide his natural magical poweress

It was September 4th 1970 that the dark haired boy and his best friend travelled for the first time on the Hogwarts Express, and the boy met his nemesis, four boys who would hold the favour off everybody at Hogwarts school. Whilst the poor dark haired boy would suffer the torture of being bullied and tortured by his peers, for being the discarded half blood son of a witch from a powerful magical family. The school employees and house elves under the approving eye of the headmaster Dumbledore silently encouraged and facilitated the boys treatment at the hands of his peers.


End file.
